The Cooper Adventures!
by Nixter97
Summary: *Re-Do of the original* These are the stories of every Cooper ancestor. Adventure, action, drama, romance, and so much more! Witness as the Cooper ancestors take out on their on adventures while battling out notorious villains, facing dangers, and becoming the well-known thieves in history. Rated "T" for containing language, adult themes, violence, and some drug usage/references.
1. Rioichi Cooper- Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for deleting _The Cooper Adventures!_**

**I just wanted to republish and polish some chapters. Although...there is some slight changes to this Cooper Adventure story...**

**1.) I'm doing the Coopers from "Thieves in Time" first BEFORE going into the other ancestors.**

**2.) I update this ONCE A WEEK. On either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday.**

**Well...that's about my slight two changes. **

**Any, please enjoy my NEW and POLISHED version of _The Cooper Adventures!_**

* * *

**The Cooper Adventures!**

***The Yin & the Yang***

**Rioichi Cooper: Chapter 1**

_***Feudal Japan, 1603 A.D.***_

_Seventeen years ago...two raccoons where born. Those two raccoons were not just any other raccoons...they were Coopers. A Cooper is a master thief; from the past decades and for the future to come, a Cooper is chosen to become the next master thief for their family line. The two Coopers that were born seventeen years ago were twin brothers, named Rioichi and Saxon Cooper. Rioichi was a raccoon that looked slightly like a red panda. Saxon was the same, except instead of red fur, like his brother, Saxon had a very dark shade of grey; almost black as the shadows. _

_Rioichi and Saxon were still twin brothers, and they loved each other. Over the years, they played, studied the Cooper lore, and had each other's back when bullies from school ever came their way. However, unlike Saxon, Rioichi has been shown to be much more better and a most stronger thief in their father's point of view. Saxon was always a third wheel. But he always ignored it, and only acted proud of his brother. Saxon, alone, tried to catch up to his brother's skills, but kept failing._

_But even though they were different in skill, the two brothers loved each other very much, and nothing could ever separate them; splitting a far distance in between their brotherly bond._

_However, all of that changed..._

_Once Rioichi and Saxon had turned eight, their father (who was the master thief in their family) had to choose which one of his sons would be given the Thievious Raccoonus. Rioichi, who's been proven to be a more powerful and stronger Cooper, was chosen into passing down the Cooper line. _

_Saxon had grown furious with jealously. The father had tried to explain to Saxon, but he wouldn't listen to him. Saxon stormed out of the house, and went off into the bamboo jungle. Rioichi tried to go after him, but Saxon took Rioichi down with stealth reflexes, telling him how he's had it with Rioichi always being the better one, and ran away...forever._

_Rioichi grew up without his brother by his side. His parents had died when Rioichi was eighteen, and so, he found himself in Feudal Japan, where he started his own sushi restaurant (the perfect cover for his thievery)._

_Rioichi Cooper has become one of the most famous thieves in history (secretly), without getting discovered._

_However, Rioichi knew that his brother, Saxon, was still out there...plotting revenge. And as much as Rioichi hated it, he had to fight his brother when the time came. But Rioichi had always hopped that that day would never come._

_But...he was wrong._

_This is his story...the story of Rioichi Cooper...and his brother, Saxon..._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In Feudal Japan, Rioichi was just about to shut down his sushi shop for the night. He'd spend hours slaving in the kitchen, making sushi for his customers. The help had left the sushi shop two hours ago, and it was just Rioichi, finishing his cleaning- the sushi knives. Rioichi sighed with relief, glade that he was finally done cleaning his knives, and puts them away for tomorrow. He'd made another great deal of money today, and he could've been anymore happier.

Rioichi walks into the main room- where the customers sat and ate his sushi. From the corner of his eye, Rioichi sees a figure exiting a janitor's closet before closing it. It was a female red panda who worked here- as a waitress.

"Candy, what are you still doing here?" Rioichi asked.

The red panda (known as Candy) turns her head to look at the male raccoon.

Candy had red fur like Rioichi with brown hair that reached to her lower back, and wore a light pink dress with dark pink trims on it. She pushes some hair out of her face before answering her boss.

"Nothing, boss...just...finishing cleaning the floor."

"You can call me by my name (Rioichi), Candy." Rioichi says to her. "And shouldn't you be going home? Everyone else left two hours ago."

"I will, promise, I just..." She looks over at the kitchen. "I...um...forgot to clean a certain spot in the kitchen. Then I'll leave, honest."

Before Rioichi could say anything, Candy went into the kitchen. It was strange to Rioichi...Candy always seemed to want to be here later than the business hours. She always wanted to avoid going home when she's suppose to. Whatever the reason was, Rioichi had to make find out what it was. Was it related to the scars that would be on her arms or face when she arrives at work? Candy was currently eighteen and living at home with her father, so why would she not want to go back home? Rioichi made a mental note to find out soon as possible. It was clear that the young girl needed help.

Someone enters the sushi shop; Rioichi hears the ding of the bell when the door opens. Turning around, Rioichi sees the most beautiful sight.

It was a female raccoon, who's name was Lola. She was an old friend of Rioichi's during childhood, and was his first crush. Lola never knew it, but what she didn't know, the better, because Rioichi couldn't risk loosing a life long friend.

Lola walks into the sushi shop, wearing her sea green dress. Her grey fur was beautiful, and her black hair reached to her shoulders. A smile forms on her muzzle as she and Rioichi make eye contact.

"Hello Rioichi," She says. "Is it okay if I come in? It's starting to rain outside, and my home is a bit too far for me to walk in this weather."

"It's fine, Lola." Rioichi says with a friendly gesture. "Please, take a seat. May I get you some tea?"

"I'll get it!" Calls Candy from the kitchen.

Rioichi turns his head toward the kitchen door and shakes his head, feeling sorry for Candy. Turning his attention back on Lola, he sees her sitting down at a table. Rioichi sits across from her, giving her a friendly smile.

"Lola...its been a while. Please, tell me, how have you been?" Rioichi asked.

Lola smiles back at Rioichi. "Its been great, thank you, Rioichi. Its just that..." She sighs and looks at the ground.

"Just what?" Rioichi asked, concerned for his friend. The kitchen doors open, and Candy comes strolling into the room with a tray of two cups of tea. Placing them on the table, Candy makes her way back into the kitchen, stalling some more time.

Lola couldn't tell Rioichi. What would he think? But she just had to. It pained her to tell him, but she needed to get the news off her chest. She sighs sadly and looks up at Rioichi with her blue eyes- the eyes that were as blue as the beautiful fish in the crystal blue waters, the sky, the birds, anything, really.

"My father is forcing me to get married, Rioichi..." She says sadly. "...And to a man who I don't even love."

Rioichi's heart sank, crashing into a million pieces, followed by an explosion that destroyed him from the inside and out. But he didn't show his sadness, only concern and hopeless. He extends his arm out, placing a comforting hand on the female's shoulders.

"Lola...that's...that's...ah..."

"Terrible," Lola finishes for him.

"Well...I was going to say..." He stops for a moment, looking into Lola's hurt eyes; he sighs. "Yes...terrible." He agrees.

Lola puts her hands against her face, and cries softly. It hurt Rioichi to see her like this. He comes around to her side of the table, and pulls her into a hug; she continues to cry, in Rioichi's chest.

Lola sobbed out, "This isn't fair, Rioichi! I want to be free to make my own choice."

"I know," Rioichi says, gently stroking her back. "Lola...I will help you. Whatever it is you want, I promise that I'll help you through this."

"Thank you, Rioichi..." She sniffed, pulling away from him. "I just wish my father could understand..."

"I can talk to him," Rioichi offered with a smile.

Lola looks at him; surprised. "What?" She asked.

"You heard me: I'll talk to your father about this subject."

"Oh Rioichi, really? You'll do this for me?" She asked; happy tears were beginning to go down her cheek.

"Yes," Rioichi replied.

Lola catches Rioichi by surprise; she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. Rioichi smiles and hugs her back, his nose picking up her beautiful sent in her hair. They part away from their hug, and both are blushing.

"I smell nice, don't I?" She grinned at Rioichi.

Rioichi blushed heavily, which causes her to laugh. "It's okay, Rioichi, I don't mind at all."

"Oh..." Rioichi says breathlessly.

The two continues to sit down, smiling at each other. Just then, a cold sensation fills the room, causing Lola to shiver. Rioichi looks around, wondering if any windows were open to bring in a cold climate. A dark chuckle is heard, which causes Rioichi to stand up, and gets out his Cooper cane, ready to fight the intruder. Lola watches Rioichi move slowly through the restaurant, curious as to what's going on.

Rioichi then sees something from the corner of his eye, and quickly leaps onto the other side of the room, followed by the sound of an object cutting its way into the wooden floor. Rioichi walks up to the area where the sound came from and sees a black ninja star, standing straight up as it was cut into the wood.

Rioichi's brow furrowed, his eyes narrowed.

"Rioichi..." Lola whispers out. "What is it?"

"I..." Rioichi says "I-"

Just then, a dark voice is heard on the second level of the building. It's tall, dark figure reaches the edge of the slide open door. "Surprised you there, didn't I, Rioichi?"

Both Rioichi and Lola turns and looks up, seeing the figure.

"What was it that father had once told us, exactly? Ah, yes...always expect the unexpected; something you clearly didn't see." The figure hissed.

Rioichi's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed with confusion while looking directly at the tall, dark figure. Suddenly, all the pieces of the puzzle are put together in Rioichi's mind as he gasps in shock.

_No..._ He thought. _It couldn't be..._

"Saxon..." Rioichi says in a hushed voice.

Saxon grins villainously. "Ah, so you do remember me, don't you, my brother?" He laughs darkly before disappearing in a dark, swirling cloud of darkness with red ashes flowing his every movement. Rioichi and Lola watches the flying specter until in lands on the ground, only a few feet away from the two. Saxon was a mirror image of Rioichi himself, only with a darker shade of fur; grey colored. He wore a long, jet-black robe with a hood that covered his head. His red eyes glared at his brother as his teeth forms a dark grin.

"What is it that you're doing here, brother?" Rioichi asks.

"What I've wanted years ago..." Saxon's dark grin fads, and turns into a frown of disappointment and anger. "The Thievious Raccoonus, brother! Where is it?!" He demands.

Lola stands up, racing towards the door. However, Saxon notices this from the corner of his eye, and with his left hand, shoots out a dark-flaming ball of energy and red ashes towards the door, making Lola jump back in surprise. She looks directly at Saxon with fear.

"Well, well, well...who is this, brother?" Saxon asked, his eyes were still glued onto her.

Rioichi gulps nervously. "This is my friend, Lola, Saxon. She's got nothing to do with this...its only between me and you, brother." He grips his cane, getting into a fighting stance. "Either leave my restaurant, or I'll make you leave." Rioichi threatens.

Saxon chuckles in a low, dark rumble and turns his attention back on his brother.

"Really now, Rioichi; my brother- the master thief in our family...owns a sushi restaurant? Please...don't make me laugh."

"I wasn't counting on it, brother," Rioichi snarls.

Saxon glares at Rioichi. "Funny...nor was I..."

Just then, Saxon uses both his hands to fire a stream of his dark-and-red-ash energy towards Rioichi. The master thief ninja preforms his leaping dragon skill and lands onto the top of his sushi bar. Saxon turns around and leaps onto that very spot and notices Rioichi getting out a sword. Saxon forms his own sword with his energy, and they being to sword fight.

Lola watches the event that was going on before her. She didn't have a clue as to what was going on or why it was happening. But one thing was for sure, though: Rioichi was fighting a villain. That's all that she was able to gather.

Saxon attempts to stab Rioichi, but he manages to dodge it, followed by him leaping over his brother so that he can attack. Saxon was able to turn quickly and get his sword in contact with Rioichi's once more. Saxon forcefully shoves Rioichi away from him so that he can quickly use his own leaping dragon skill to get to higher ground. Rioichi goes after him, leaving Lola alone.

Upon entering higher lever, Saxon throws some of his dark ninja stars toward him in a rapid pace. Rioichi runs along the walls, then on the ceiling and leaps toward Saxon, raising his sword high in the air above him, and slices it downward. Saxon uses his leaping dragon to move away from Rioichi, and gets to a higher level of ground, causing Rioichi to stab the floorboards instead. Frustrated, Rioichi chases Saxon until they've reached the attic.

"Why run, brother?" Rioichi snarled. "Are you saying that I _can_ beat you, judging by your cowardly actions?"

Saxon laughs darkly. "Why, Rioichi, that's ridiculous! I only had you chase me up here, because of _these_ guys..."

Just then, multiple dark ninjas arrive in black suits, holding their own weapons, surrounding Rioichi. The male raccoon gasps silently and looks around his surroundings. "I see you've brought friends," Rioichi observed.

"You'll be surprised at how many I have," Smirked Saxon. "Kill him." He ordered to his ninja worriers.

The multiple dark ninjas start to leap towards Rioichi, attempting to kill him right there on the spot. However, Rioichi was quicker, and leaped back towards the doorway, and starts to throw many ninja stars towards the ninjas. Some got hurt, but others were able to block with their swords. Rioichi sprints towards the crowd that he didn't hit with his stars, and swings his sword, fighting the final wave of dark ninjas. Saxon's brow furrowed with anger once he'd seen his entire army taken down by one man. His brother; the one who'd he thought he loved, the one who he believed would share their family line with him, the one who...was always a show-off...

Angered, Saxon roars and leaps towards Rioichi, rapidly swinging his sword. Rioichi was able to block the swings, nearly getting himself hurt. And he did get hurt a little, feeling the blade of his enemy, his brother's, blade cutting his fingers slightly; it was almost like getting several paper cuts all at once.

Rioichi kicks Saxon backwards, and rushes towards him, swinging his sword. Both Rioichi and Saxon continued this action for quiet some time now. Saxon nearly stabbed Rioichi about more than once, and he would've succeeded, if it weren't for Rioichi's fast reflexes, and blocked almost each swing that Saxon took.

After a few more minutes of Rioichi and Saxon trying to kill each other, Rioichi sends Saxon crashing through the wall, and falling down from the attic, landing on one of the tables on the lower level. Lola screamed with surprised, and stands there; frozen. Rioichi leaps down and lands on his two feet, looking pained, and Lola could see it in eyes, as well from the cuts that he had on his fingers and slightly ripped clothing. Saxon gets up from his landing spot, showing slight pain as well. He groans painfully as he gets up, facing Rioichi.

"I must say, Saxon...nice new tricks that you've learned," Rioichi snarls as he leaps down and stands from him.

Saxon gets up and glares at Rioichi. "You like it? Its something that I've learned while I was 'absent'."

Rioichi had enough messing around. "Leave now, Saxon..." He glared.

"Fine," Saxon glared back. "I'll bind my time. But know this, brother...I _will_ get that book, and I _will_ prove myself better than you. And if it means I may have to kill you or anyone else in order to get it...so be it!"

And with that, Saxon vanishes in thing air, with a dark cloud of darkness and red ashes. Once the cloud blew up, the red ashes slowly started to disappear, and Saxon's dark laughter was vanishing slowly. The lights flickered violently, before going back into their original state. Candy walks into the room, her mouth agape in shock to see the place looking half destroyed.

"What happened in here?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Just leave, Candy. Its getting late, anyway," Rioichi points to the door, not making any eye contact besides looking at the corner where his brother disappeared.

Candy hesitated for a moment. But due to Rioichi's darkened tone in his voice, she knew that he meant business and wasn't in a good mood. She quickly grabs her bag, wishes everyone a goodnight, and leaves the building, heading back home.

Lola looks over at Rioichi. He continued to stand there, all stressed out. She didn't dare to move anywhere closer towards him.

"Rioichi..." She says. "Who was that man?"

Rioichi sighs heavily, "...My brother..."

* * *

**End of the first chapter, guys! **

**I'm gonna try and update once every week now, alright? But I've got other stuff going on too, so if I don't update, then DON'T FREAK OUT. lol**

**Anyway, like I said, I'm only doing the Sly 4 ancestors first. After the fifth ancestor, I'm gonna wait and see how they're gonna make the Sly 5 ancestors (if they make a Sly 5), BEFORE putting them in this story. **

**Question: How do you like my idea of having the villain in this being Rioichi's (apparent) evil brother? Hmmm...interesting, right? ;) **

**Well, this is me signing off for now. More chapters on the way, guys, don't worry! :)**

**Also, I've got some drawings of some of these characters on my DeviantART profile. Just look up my name, _Nixter97_ on dA, and you'll find that I've drawn some of my Sly Cooper OC's. Please feel free to check them out, if you want! :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~Nixter97~**


	2. Rioichi Cooper- Chapter 2

***The Yin & the Yang***

**Rioichi Cooper**

**Chapter 2**

"...My Brother..." Rioichi sighed.

Lola didn't know what to say. That crazed, wicked man who'd just came here and left was no other than Rioichi's brother? She never knew that he even had a brother! After she heard about Rioichi's parents dying, she'd believe that he had no family left. But no, she was wrong, because Rioichi _did_ have family left apparently. And it was that evil man? Him?! Rioichi's brother?! She couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it. But, judging from Rioichi's tone in his voice, she could tell that he wasn't lying and was telling the truth.

"Rioichi..." She says as she walks over towards him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I never knew that you had a brother."

"I don't really like talking about it, Lola..." Rioichi sighed, shrugging her hand off his shoulder as he walks elsewhere.

Lola's brow furrows, and then goes after him, following him until they reach his bedroom upstairs, on the highest point of the sushi shop. Rioichi sits on the side of his bed, and places his hands against his face, covering himself so that she doesn't see him shed a slight tear. He'd just had a battle to the death with Saxon, his only brother, and last of his family. It was a tragic family reunion.

Rioichi feels Lola sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Please, Rioichi...tell me what happened. You can tell me anything, remember?"

"But I can't!" Rioichi says in a hushed, broken gasp.

"What why not?" Lola asked sternly.

Rioichi sighed, "Because it hurts to even think about it."

Lola looks at Rioichi for a long time, trying to find a way to speak to him without getting him upset. Slowly, she stands up and walks over towards his bedroom door and turns around, giving him a serious expression on her face. Rioichi looks up towards her, seeing the concern in her eyes. It made him feel terrible that he was upsetting her. Just as Lola was about to leave, Rioichi yells, "Come back, please, Lola!"

Turning, Lola meets his gaze.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I guess I could tell you our story..." He sighed. "Please, sit down, Lola; this may be a long story."

Lola sits down next to him, ready to hear the tell.

"Now...it all started many years ago..."

* * *

**_~(Feudal Japan, 1585 A.D.)~_**

_Rioichi is seen as the age of eight, hoping on large rocks in the water, over a pond. He laughed as he was having fun. Eventually, he lands on a larger rock, and takes a seat, swishing his finger in the cool stream. Behind him, two red eyes glowed through some bamboo. Like a lion, the figure pounced, leaping for Rioichi. Hearing his foe behind him, Rioichi turns around and gasps in surprise. The figure and Rioichi stumble off the rock and falls into the stream._

_Rioichi sticks his head out of the water, spitting much of it out of his mouth. He looks at the darker figure next to him, and sees that it was only his twin brother, Saxon. He grins proudly as he scared his brother._

_"Did I scare you, brother?" Saxon asks proudly. _

_Rioichi laughs, "Yeah, you kind of did."_

_The two brothers reach dry land and stand sit in the grass, allowing the warm sun to dry them off._

_"What took you so long to get here, Saxon?" Rioichi asked._

_Saxon only shrugged. _

_"I guess I was taking my time to get here," He replies. "Why are we even here, Rioichi? Didn't mother and father tell us not to come to these parts?"_

_"What, the bamboo forest? Why wouldn't they allow us to enter these parts?" Rioichi asked, looking around his surroundings._

_Saxon scuffed, "Didn't you hear the stories that father had told us?! Legend has it that there are dark spirits in these parts; dark ninjas!"_

_Rioichi grinned and playfully punched him in the arm._

_"Ahhh, I see...scared of a little 'ole story, huh?"_

_"What?!" Saxon exclaimed; eyes widen with shock. "No! Of course not!"_

_"Then...why are you so worried?" Asked Rioichi with a grin._

_"Because," Saxon protested. "I'm only be responsible, and doing what father said. We need to head back home, Rioichi. I followed you in here for a reason- to come after you."_

_Before Rioichi could say anything in reply, cracking sounds are heard. It was the sound of a twig snapping. Rioichi and Saxon's eyes shoot daggers at their surroundings, trying to get a closer look at the bamboo forest. Just then, out of nowhere, a black ninja swoops down and grabs Rioichi, having him scream. Saxon gasps and turns around. His eyes are widen with horror._

_"R-Run, Saxon!" Gasps Rioichi. "RUN! Head back home!"_

_"But brother!" Saxon yells._

_"RUN! NOW!" Rioichi orders._

_Saxon sees some more movements coming towards them. He quickly got on his feet and started to flee from the ninjas. The dark ninjas were closing in behind him, but Saxon didn't let that stop him from running. He quickly leaps from the edge of the path to cross the river in order to get to the other side, but slipped as he attempted to leap across, and fell into the water instead, going rapidly down the river._

_The black ninjas follows Saxon as he screams while being taken down by the river. Eventually, before the ninjas could catch him, Saxon was suddenly sent falling down a waterfall, and crashes into another river bellow, followed by a large SPLASH!_

_Moments have pasted, and Saxon is drifting towards shore, with his arms wrapped around a log as he's out cold. Just then, once he reaches dry land, a rather larger furry hand is placed on him. Saxon, alerted by the touch, quickly snaps his eyes open and gasps in fear._

_Looking up, Saxon sees his father with Rioichi. Other towns people are being the father and son, chatting amongst themselves. There was no doubt that Rioichi had told his father everything. _

_"Saxon, my son..." Says the adult raccoon. "What were you and your brother thinking? He asks quietly._

_"I...I..." Was all Saxon could slip out of his mouth._

_Their father hushes him by raising his hand up._

_"Come, Saxon. Lets go home," _

_And with that, he turns and leaves towards home. Rioichi stays behind to help his brother up. The twins quickly catches up with their father, though they follow behind him. Saxon, now soaked and wet, turns to his brother with a puzzled expression._

_"How did you manage to escape those ninjas, brother?" He asked in a wonder._

_"Simple," Rioichi said. "I used the ninja skills that I've been practicing. That...and I read the Thievious Raccoonus every night, before bed."_

_"Oh..." Saxon says faintly, almost in depression disappointment._

_It was true, though. Saxon always felt like the third wheel. He'd always felt like his brother was better than him. Even their own father would say that at time. Rioichi Cooper was somewhat better than Saxon Cooper at times._

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

_After arriving home, Rioichi and Saxon were being sculled by their parents for worrying them. But it wasn't too bad; at least they all pretended that it never happened after words. And besides, why should any of them be angry at one another? Because tonight was the night..._

_Rioichi and Saxon's father was going to give one of them the Thievious Raccoonus. It was time for one of them to be the family thief. _

_"Boys," Rioichi and Saxon's father says proudly while holding the book in his hands. "The time has come. I will be choosing one of you to be our family's thief."_

_Rioichi and Saxon exchange grins. The time had finally came. They were both very curious as to who'll be their family's thief._

_"Over the years, I've been watching you two..." Their father began. "And I believe I've made my decision. After coming to a conclusion, the next family thief should be loyal, worthy, skilled, and without a doubt, a true mastermind..."_

_Saxon's ears perked up with excitement once he'd heard that last part. He was a mastermind, so he'll surely be given the spot as family thief. At least that's what he thought..._

_"Rioichi, my son..." Their father says smiling, and hands the book to him. "I've chosen you as our family's thief."_

_Saxon watches with disbelief as his show-off brother was handed the Thievious Raccoonus. It couldn't be! He'd be practicing alone for a very long time! He was responsible, while Rioichi wasn't! The book belonged to him!_

_"What?" Saxon asked with disbelief._

_"Saxon," Their father sighed as he turned to him. "Let's face it. You're not like your brother; you're not a skilled Cooper, you weren't born with the skills to be the next generation thief."_

_"But I've been practicing!" Saxon exclaimed, getting up, growing furious. "I can be the thief that I was meant to be, father! Why can't you give me a chance?!"_

_Their father was standing in front of the two in silence. Finally, after a deep breath, he says, "Saxon...you must understand..."_

_"No, I don't understand!" Saxon roared. "I've always been a third wheel to you and Rioichi! Just because I wasn't born with the skills, doesn't mean I can't be a master thief!"_

_"Actually, yes..." Thief father sighed. "It does."_

_Saxon looks at his father with disbelief. After looking at his brother, anger boiled up in him, and he storms out of the house. Rioichi puts down the Thievious Raccoonus and goes after him. Saxon was a pretty fast runner; he was near the entrance of the bamboo forest._

_"Bother, wait!" Rioichi cried._

_"Enough, Rioichi!" Saxon snarled. "And you're no brother of mine..."_

_"But we can share the book," Rioichi explains. "You and I- we can be the best thieves imaginable! We can be 'The Cooper Bothers', the most notorious thieves in history!" _

_Saxon continues to look at the dark entrance to the bamboo forest. He was beginning to think about the possibilities of being great, and by his...his brother's side? The thought soon occurred to him..._

_"NO!" Saxon exclaimed, turning around, and glaring at Rioichi darkly. "I know what will happen! I'm not stupid, brother! How can I trust you? Like I said: I've always been the third wheel! I'll just be a sidekick! Well, I won't have any of that!"_

_Saxon then sprung forward, attempting to hit Rioichi. In surprise, Rioichi didn't fight back. Instead, he was knocked down. Rioichi looks up at his brother with disbelief. Saxon continues to glare down at Rioichi._

_"C'mon, brother! Fight me!" Saxon roared._

_"I...I can't..." Tears were starting to fall from Rioichi's sadden face. "I can fight my own brother. You're my brother, Saxon, and I love you."_

_Saxon, still glaring at Rioichi, takes in his words, and a frown of disgust forms on his muzzle._

_"Funny..." He snarls. "Because I don't love you...and you're no brother of mind. I'll see to it that I get what's rightfully mine someday, you'll see. Goodbye, Rioichi."_

_And with that, Saxon charges into the bamboo forest, leaving Rioichi by himself, with tears falling. The night sky turns grey, and ice cold rain begins to fall down rapidly. Rioichi didn't even bother heading back into the village, he was just too mourn over his brother._

* * *

Lola looks at Rioichi with a sorrow expression. She never knew that this was hurting him that much. She pulls Rioichi into a hug, which makes his eyes widen with surprise. Not only has he told her his backstory with his brother, but also what he truly is...a thief. Why wasn't she frightened? Why wasn't she alarmed. Perhaps it didn't bother her that much, after all. Pulling away, Lola gives Rioichi a soft grin.

Rioichi looks at her blankly before asking, "Um...Lola...aren't you alarmed?"

"About what, Rioichi?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"You know," Rioichi retorts. "About me...being a thief."

Lola giggles.

"Of course, I'm truly aware of that, Rioichi. Aware, but not alarmed in any way. I think it's...how do I put this...unique?"

Rioichi gives her an odd expression for a moment or two before finally smiling a her, then gives her a gently hug back. After a moment of embrace, they stand up, and Rioichi takes her by the hands, giving her a serious look.

"Listen to me, Lola..." He begins. "I may be a thief, but that _must_ be kept a secret."

"Done," Lola agrees.

"I'm not done," Rioichi says. "I appreciate your concern for my emotions because of Saxon. Don't worry about it, though. I'll be fine, trust me. And if you see or come into any kind of contact with him, let me know...and I will personally fight him off. If he threatens me, or, or anyone else that I care about...he's in big trouble."

Lola sighs and looks down.

"I...I understand, Rioichi." She says. "And...about my father forcing me to marry..."

"I will talk to him as soon as I can. Tomorrow at the very least. I only want to see you happy, Lola." Rioichi claims with a smile.

Making a daring move, Rioichi leans down and gently plants a tender kiss upon Lola's forehead. At first, she was surprised, but then...she smiled. Looking up at Rioichi, she smiles lovely at him, and gently kisses his cheek before leaving the room. Rioichi froze there with shock for a moment, wondering why she'd done that. Was it possible that she liked him too? All that mattered was her safety and happiness right now. That...and there was Saxon that needed to be dealt with.

Rioichi walks out of the room and watches from high grounds as Lola walks out the door. The rain had died, not too much, but was now gently sprinkles instead of hard arrows from the sky. Rioichi sighed as he goes back into his room, and gets ready for bed. He had a lot to do tomorrow. Talking to Lola's father, managing his restaurant again, and then there was Saxon. After all these years, Saxon finally decides to show himself now? Rioichi didn't like the idea. Was Saxon planning his all along? What was he doing all of these years that got him so skilled and prepared to fight him like that? So many questions were going through Rioichi's mind. About Lola, Candy, and Saxon. All put together; spiraling through his head with a bad storm.

The last thing that Rioichi did was turning off his lights...and then, he dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile...~**_

In the mountains of Japan, in a secret area behind some stoned walls, a few miles deep in the bamboo forest, was a temple. The temple was dark red and black. Dark ninjas and samaras soldiers patrolled the great, dark temple. It was pretty obvious who the temple belonged too.

Saxon.

Inside the temple, in the tallest tower, Saxon gazed over his portion of the Japanese village that was far from the bamboo forest and mountains. His hood was over his head as some more raindrops fell from the dark sky. He sneered as he thought about the fight that went between him and his brother earlier. As he continues to gaze down at his small (I guess you would call it) kingdom, he closed his eyes and took some deep breathes. Memories were returning to him. The memories of that night when he ran away was coming back into his mind.

He'd almost remembered it like it was yesterday...

* * *

_****__~(Feudal Japan, 1585 A.D.)- Continued~_

_Saxon continues to charge through the bamboo forest, not knowing where he's going. Anywhere can be better than where he once lived. Suddenly, Saxon screams as he trips and falls down a steep cliff, landing in the wet dirt of the forest. He sniffs, the small tears blinding his vision. Sounds that weren't rain was being heard in Saxon's presents. He gasps as he looks up, and sees the dark ninjas that were after he and Rioichi today._

_An idea forms in Saxon's head. If he can't learn from his family, then he can learn from these guys. He stands up, showing determination._

_"W-What do you want?" He boldly asked, showing no signs of fear._

_The ninjas just look down at him. _

_"Why are you out here?" One ninja asked. _

_Saxon glares at them. _

_"I should be asking all of you the same question!" He hissed._

_The ninjas continue to gaze at him. One ninja breaks through the crowd and kneels down to Saxon's height, looking deep into his eyes. The ninja nods his head, getting the idea. Saxon showed only confusion, that is, until the ninja in front of him says, "You ran away from home. Out of anger and lost. Aren't I correct, small one?"_

_Saxon's eyes widen with shock. How did he know this?_

_"No! You don't know that!" Saxon yells. "You don't know anything about me!"_

_"Do we?" Another ninja asked from behind._

_The ninja in front of Saxon stands up and walks back to his crowd. Saxon looks up at the crowd of ninjas, looking nervous, but attempting to hide it with bravery and strength._

_"We know that you've just recently disowned your own family," One ninja states. "Out of anger..."_

_"We know that you're thirsty for revenge." Another one says._

_"And we know that you're seeking the power to crush your brother, so that you may get what you desire more than anything in the whole world." Claims another ninja._

_Saxon, now in defeat, looms his head down, facing the ground bellow. Fresh tears were beginning to fall, and these ninjas see it. They see the hurt and discomfort that this young raccoon is going through._

_"W-What do you want from me...?" Saxon asked in an almost whisper._

_"...To help you..." Says the ninjas all together._

_Saxon looks up with surprise. These ninjas, the ones who chased after he and his brother, and are pure wicked, wants to help him? This may all seemed like a dream to him, but there was no other way to see that. It was all beginning to seem too real. One of the ninjas extends his arms out toward Saxon, darting his eyes with determination. Saxon could see the truth within these ninjas._

_"Come with us. We shall teach you the ways of dark power..." One ninja hissed._

_Saxon slowly forms a wicked grin, reaches out, and takes the ninja's extended hand. All of them soon walk in a pack, through the rest of the bamboo forest, and towards the mountains..._

* * *

Saxon breathes once more. That was years ago...and he was still remembering that night. He hated Rioichi ever since then. It was time that he ends his brother's pathetic life. A ninja enters the tower. Saxon feels the ninja's presents, and turns around, showing off his darkened complexion.

"What is it?" He hisses.

"Lord Saxon," The ninja bows in respect, the looks back up at his master. "We are all ready,"

Saxon's ears perk up and a wicked grin forms on his darkened muzzle.

"You have it, then?" He asked darkly.

The ninja nods.

"Yes. Shall we begin our journey into the mountains center core?"

Saxon shakes his head.

"No, not yet. I wish to taunt my brother a little further before we begin the ceremony,"

"As you wish, my lord. Have a good night's rest, 'ole evil one."

And with that, the ninja leaves. Saxon turns his attention back toward the outside, and walks back onto his balcony. Looming at the mountain's exit, he glares the dark tunnel; his only way in or out of this area. He had plans for his brother. But first, he needs to find his true weakness.

"I will find your weakness, Rioichi..." Snarls Saxon into the night silently. "And once I do, I shall use it against you...then kill you. Once that it done, then I shall win, with the Thievious Raccoonus in my hands, and my dark powers along my side, I can rule over all! A storm is coming, brother...and it will destroy all!"

Saxon chuckles darkly before going back inside his tower, followed by his balcony doors closing. He needed his rest. He had plans for tomorrow...plans that will surely taunt Rioichi even further. Let his brother go about his life without noticing that hell will be brought upon him soon. Saxon was going to have his evil fun, and nothing, not even his brother, was going to stop him.

This...was only the beginning of the battle.

* * *

**Hmmm...what is it that you think Saxon is planning? Be sure to read more in the next chapter! Who knows, the answer might be in there. We shall see, though... ;) lol**

**Well, see ya all soon next week!**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
